Null
I represent all that cannot be. I am the thing that is nothing, as weird as that sounds." Null is an Eldritch Abomination and a friend to SMG4. He comes from the fan-fiction Pixel Shifts ''by Boysmith2003. He is romantically involved with Meggy. Appearance Null's shell appears as an Inkling boy with sparkling, silver tentacles for hair (that seems to have actual stars within the hair), shiny orange eyes with galaxies and assorted things within the irises, pointed ears, and an Inkling's typical teeth. The shell is dressed in the White Tuxedo from ''Super Mario Odyssey. However, when Null feels like it, he will be vomited by his shell through the mouth, where his true form is revealed: a swirling mass of tentacles and teeth, floating in the air, colored puke green, with a size comparable to a small continent at minimum, and a multiverse at maximum. Personality Null is very detached from most events and just seeks to be entertained. He finds his brother, Concept, and his creations entertaining (unlike Concept who'd thought he'd made a mistake) He loves memes and all manner of human tripe. However, due to his immortality, he finds it sad that mortals will eventually die, and so he nullified the concept of aging on a few beings, most notably the SMG4 gang. It could be said that Null viewed all of creation as an interesting plaything, until his relationship with Meggy (who found him in the first place) began to deepen, and he very much enjoys her company.. He's very eccentric, and a bit of a perv. He seems to have fun being random. Abilities * The ability to nullify any of Concept's rules or creations. This is done through thoughts or verbal Godly Words * Is omni lingual * Is immortal * Has an impeccable singing voice * Can warp reality. * His shell can regenerate. * Can teleport, regardless of shell * Can fly and float * Can control time to an extent, as he can only stop and start it. He cannot travel through it. * Has hyper-senses * Can use any weapon or play any instrument. However, this takes an hour of practice. * Instant knowledge gained upon gazing into someone's mind. * Photographic Memory Paraphernalia * Gentleman's cane. It has a sword tip covered by a golden cap. It is topped with a ruby. * The White Tuxedo top hat houses a pocket dimension in the broach on the ribbon. * Diary. * Splat-Brella, which he uses in Splatfests and tournaments. Relationships Meggy Null loves Meggy, especially her spunk, and her attitude. He also finds her very physically pleasing, but tends to not make his affection publicly shown, preferring to do it behind closed doors. According to Null, Meggy is the one thing that keeps him tethered to SMG4's world. If Meggy died, Null would regenerate her, and destroy the rest of the dimension as revenge, keeping Meggy with him in the resulting void (as seen in his diary.) SMG4 Null finds SMG4 very comedic, and will often partake in long hours of memes with him. Mario Null likes Mario, but wishes he wasn't so dumb. Bob Null and Bob appear to be best friends (to an extent) and the two are often seen causing trouble together. Saiko Null enjoys messing with Saiko because of her over the top reactions, but will stick by her if she's in legitimate trouble. Tari Null enjoys her company and the two both love video games. Null is aware of her past as the Meta Runner and continuously makes references to it, confusing the rest of the gang and irritating Tari. Fishy Boopkins Null is friends with Boopkins, but finds him somewhat annoying. This doesn't stop the two from watching the occasional anime together though. Trivia * The concept is the very essence of everything, because everything is a concept. Null is the opposite: literal nothingness. Category:Inklings Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Articles without Images